


Best Greens in My Garden

by miggieBRO



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Anniversary, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, POV Catra (She-Ra), catra gets a hobby, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggieBRO/pseuds/miggieBRO
Summary: Catra takes up gardening. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Best Greens in My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> You know a show's good when you write a fic for the first time in like 10 years, and decide to post it.  
> Based on the song Greens by be steadwell

Things have been good the last year and half for Catra after Horde Prime's defeat. Aside from the obvious joy of being with Adora, and actually feeling safe and making friends for the first time in her life. She was learning with the help of Perfuma how to get through all her psychological issues as well. 

Well it had been great aside from the last month or so. After almost all of the rebuilding from the war being completed Catra found herself without much to do throughout the day. Which in turn left her with her thoughts, and with those thoughts nothing good came of it. The last week had been particularly rough, and she knew Adora and the others had been looking at her with worry in their brows, but tried to give her space until she was ready to talk about what bothered her. 

All Catra knew is she couldn't wait until her next therapy and meditation session with Perfuma. She had a lot to talk about. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I just keep spiraling into these emotions because I can’t get out of my head. I’ve been distracted up to this point with helping rebuild Etheria after the war. But now that it’s almost all done, my help hasn’t been needed anymore! I’ve just been wandering around Brightmoon or sitting in my room ruminating in my thoughts and making myself feel bad. I just need to find a way to distract myself that isn’t training in the training room all day!”

Perfuma put her fingers up to her chin, deep in thought “Hmm, maybe you just need a hobby. Something to keep yourself busy, to keep those destructive thoughts at bay!”

Catra looked at Perfuma with little hope on her face. What would her hobby be? It’s not like she ever had the option for these things growing up in the Fright Zone.

“Like what?”

Perfuma seemed unprepared for that question and resumed her former position, deep in thought. Suddenly she looked back up, snapping her fingers. 

“How about something to do with art? Painting, pottery, or um...how about knitting?”

Catra looked at Perfuma doubtfully, “Yeah I don’t think so. Fur and paint or clay don’t mix. And knitting? With these claws?” Catra held her claws out in front of her face and wiggled them for emphasis. “If I snag one of these in something I’m working on I will lose my shit.”

“I guess so, I’m not exactly sure. There’s so many things you could take up?” Perfuma looked a bit defeated at not being able to help. “Why don’t you give it some thought for now, and get some ideas. Next time you come in I can help you get set up with whatever you decide, as a little gift from me!” She clapped her hands excitedly and grinned. 

“Alright, I’ll try. But what about for the time being, what should I do?” Catra ears drooped a bit at the thought of having another bad week. 

Perfuma seemed to sense this unease, and sent a reassuring smile her way. “Just do what you have been doing. You’ve been doing really great Catra. Whenever you feel those thoughts piling up, just try and distract yourself. Go for a walk, try and offer any help around the castle, or just talk it out with your support group. You know no matter how busy Adora is she’ll always have time for you remember? It’s the same with Glimmer and Bow too.” 

“Yeah I know” Catra sighed. Even though they’ve been together for a while. She didn’t want to keep bugging her. Adora had been surprisingly busy with Glimmer and Bow with political meetings, and didn’t want to add to her schedule. It was something she may never get over, but she’d try. All she could do was try right? 

A couple days into the week and Catra was still no closer to figuring out a hobby. She somehow was able to save the universe with her girlfriend, but couldn't figure out a hobby! Luckily her search was a good distraction from her thoughts so that was a plus at least. 

She had talked to Adora about it one night about it. Asking her for suggestions. 

“Hmm, oh! How about cartography? I heard about it at one of my meetings and it sounds really cool. You draw out maps, and add all the little details of the land and stuff. Maybe you’ll like it?”

Catra gave it some thought. Again she wasn’t sure she wanted to do anything art based. She felt like she’d just start comparing herself to other peoples art and then spiral from there. No, definitely not. “I don’t think that would really be my style.”

“Yeah I guess.” Adora said, “It does sound really fun though.”

“Why don’t you try it? I’m sure you can get what you need to do it from around the castle, seems right up your alley too.” Catra smiled to herself. Adora always did look over the tiniest details, it’d make sense she’d enjoy something that revolved around that. 

Adora was silent for a moment thinking it over. “I think I will try it, next time I have free time. Whenever that is.” Adora groaned and buried her head into Catra’s chest.”Glimmer promised these meetings would die down eventually, but I feel like we keep getting more and more scheduled!” 

Catra lifted Adora up to look her in the eye. “Remember what I told you?”

“If it gets too much, ask Glimmer for a break.” Adora said. Looking like she got caught doing something wrong. Catra smirked at that, and gave her a kiss. 

“Yep that’s right. You know Sparkles can handle some of those meetings alone if she has too. She probably just steals you away for all of them unnecessarily to keep you away and punish me.” Catra jokes. It was nice she could joke about this stuff without getting down in the dumps.

Adora laughed at that, and gave Catra a kiss back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Catra didn’t have as many nightmares anymore. But one night when the nightmares and thoughts got too dark and Adora was out on a diplomatic mission with Bow and Glimmer. She went out with Melog on a walk around the gardens. Taking a break in the little abandoned greenhouse. Glimmer had told Catra that when Shadow Weaver was staying in Brightmoon she always tended to flowers in here. But now it was just full of dead flowers and plants, not tended to in years. With everything else needing to be rebuilt it seemed silly to focus on planting stuff in the greenhouse. Looking around she noted they'd probably get to it soon now with mostly everything rebuilt. She hoped they’d fill it with different plants, and not ones that Shadow Weaver planted. That's when Catra had a light bulb moment on what her hobby was going to be. 

The next day after a conversation with Glimmer. She had the approval to plant whatever she wanted in the greenhouse. As long as she was sure to look after it, and not let it grow amuck.

With an overdramatic sigh Glimmer teasingly said, "I know it may be hard for you, but please try and not make a total mess in there. I mean this is a princesses castle afterall." 

Shooting a toothy grin at Glimmer, Catra shot back equally overdramatically with, "I'll try Sparkles but being the Horde Scum that I am I can't make any promises." After a bit of a laugh, Catra went to make her way to Perfuma's.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I have a idea on what to do." Catra said, crossing her legs in a meditative position. 

"Oh! You do, what were you thinking?" Perfuma lighted up at this development. 

"Well I think you'll like it especially." Catra smirked. "I want to start gardening. That little old greenhouse in the castle gardens is just sitting there empty. I want to start growing something there. Create something." 

Perfuma's eyes sparkled excitedly. Catra knew she'd like it. 

"That's a lovely idea. What did you want to grow? Flowers? Fruits and veggies? Herbs?"

"I think I'm good with fruits, and vegetables. Maybe some herbs, I didn't think of those to be honest. And flowers, well I'll leave the flowers to you." Catra shot back with a wink. 

After that conversation and their meditation session. Perfuma took Catra to gather everything she needed to start and even gave her a book with the how to’s of gardening. In the end she had tomato, onion, basil, parsley, strawberry, and melon seeds. Plenty to get her started. 

When Catra got back to Brightmoon. She put the crate down with everything Perfuma gave her in her and Adora's room. 

Adora looked up from the map she was working on--she was really getting into cartography lately--and made her way to Catra and planted a kiss on her cheek and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close. 

"Hey Catra how was your session with Perfuma? Oh, and what's all this?" She asked, leaning to look a bit in the crate. 

"This," Catra waved her arm at the crate."is my new hobby." 

Adora smiled,"Aw you found something to do babe I knew you would." And gave Catra another kiss, and then let go of Catra to bend down to inspect the crates content. 

"Ooh tomatoes! I love tomatoes.” she said as she inspected the seed packets one by one. “I talked to Glimmer, and I have some free time tomorrow. Do you want any help setting up your garden?" 

"Yeah that'd be great. With Sparkles and Arrow Boy taking you away to all those meetings we haven’t spent a lot of time together. Well not including our nighttime escapades anyway." Catra answered with a nudge and a wink. 

Adora blushed, Catra loved when she did that. "Yeah I know, all these meetings have been getting out of hand." She sighed. “I still have some tomorrow, just not until the afternoon.” 

"You still enjoy it though. All the planning, the detailed planning." 

"Yeah, but battle strategies and battle meetings have always been easier for me, you know? I feel like you'd be better suited for all this political stuff." 

Catra paused. It wasn't the first time Adora had suggested it, even Glimmer and Bow had at one point. But even though Catra helped rebuild, she still was the cause of a lot of the destruction in the first place. She knew that not everyone would approve of her being present and so did Adora. 

"Maybe someday. But for now I think I'll stick to this." Catra gestured to the crate."You know how it is, you know how a lot of people still feel about me. We need to give them more time to heal"

"Yeah." Adora looked downtrodden at this. Even though she knew it was true too. 

Catra decided to lighten the mood and pulled away with a devious grin on her face. "Race you to the kitchens?" 

Adora perked up at the challenge. "You're on!" And took off giggling to try and get a headstart. Catra took off after her with a smile. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Catra did something she so rarely did, and that was get up early. Prying herself out of Adora's arms she quietly started to get herself ready for the day. She had a lot to do after all. When she got out of the bathroom still a bit dead on her feet she found Adora all ready as well and giving Melog a belly rub. 

"How do you do that!?" Catra asked groggily, still shaking out her sleepiness. 

Adora just laughed, and shook her head. Her and Melog got up and both made their way towards her and she gave her a good morning kiss. Maybe waking up this early had its perks. 

After a quick breakfast with Bow and a still half asleep Glimmer. Adora and Catra made their way out to the greenhouse to get started. By around noon they had successfully cleared out all the dead flowers and plants, and in its place stood the beginning of Catra's garden. 

With Melog snoozing at their feet. Adora and Catra sat on a bench in the greenhouse and helped themselves with a quick lunch. Adora’s meeting was in a bit and she would be leaving soon to get ready. So they spent the rest of their time goofing off as Catra tried to throw grapes into a determined Adora's mouth with little success. Despite all the stuff they'd been through Catra was happy they still got to goof off like they were kids again, and not worry about being reprimanded for it either. 

With their time together over, and many grapes on the ground. Catra leaned in to give Adora a passionate goodbye kiss and said she'd be sure to thank her for all her help tonight with a suggestive waggle of her brows. 

Adora blushed and laughed. "You know you don't need to thank me for helping right? I help because I love you and want to spend time with you." 

Now it was Catra's turn to blush. She smiled softly. "Yeah I know. I love you too."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the beginning Catra will admit it could've gone better but as she and her friends reassured her. It was her first try. If it hadn't been for Perfuma's help, she probably wouldn't have much to show for it with the first harvest. But after a few months of going to tend her garden everyday she found herself yielding better looking produce than her first try. 

Catra was starting to develop a routine too, which was nice. She'd wake up with Adora, they'd get ready for the day, have breakfast with everyone and then after a couple kisses goodbye head their separate ways. Adora with Glimmer and Bow for meetings and Catra with Melog to the greenhouse. Obviously it didn't take Catra all day, but she started finding other stuff to do. She'd go for runs with Melog, or work out in the training room for a bit. Sometimes she'd even help out with the kitchen crew, they'd grown fond of her after she started bringing around stuff from her garden, and after that she was always welcome. Catra even started a habit of going to visit Scorpia once a week, and would bring her stuff from her garden. No matter what it was Scorpia always acted like it was the best gift ever. 

When Catra handed Scorpia the first basket, she hadn’t seen Scorpia's eyes sparkle like that towards her since they were in the Horde together. 

"Oh! Wildcat these are amazing. I'm going to have to have the chef's use these for our lunch! They're going to love it, I love it! Thank you!" Scooping Catra up for a hug with her claws.

"Scorpia it's just some onions, I'm sure your chef's have seen them before." Catra looked at Scorpia a little bashfully from her spot squished in between Scorpia's arms not expecting such an excited thank you. Though thinking back, it's exactly what she should've expected. Scorpia was always that nice to her friends. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Today was a special day. 

Catra had snuck out of their room early to quickly get down to the garden. Tying her hair up into a little ponytail, and grabbing her clippers and a basket. Catra got to work on clipping tomatoes, onions, basil, parsley, strawberries, and melons only clipping off the juiciest and most delicious looking. By the time Catra was done she was headed to the kitchens lugging down a basket full of the plumpest reddest tomatoes, some of the greenest greens she could gather, and one whole melon. Saying a quick good morning to the kitchen crew she started preparing what would hopefully be the best anniversary breakfast Adora ever had. 

A bit of preparing and cooking later, Catra was bringing up a kitchen crew approved breakfast. Carefully opening the door while balancing the tray full of food, Catra quietly sat it all down on the little table she secretly sent up the night before on their rooms balcony. Complete with flowers courtesy of Perfuma. When she came back out Melog went up and rubbed himself across her legs in a silent good morning and Catra petted him and gave him a bit of food. Feeling satisfied with getting everything ready before Adora woke up, Catra laid back down in bed and started giving Adora little kisses all over while she slowly woke up. Adora let out a breathy laugh and turned around to face Catra with the most radiant smile she'd ever seen. God Catra loved her so much. 

"Heey Adora."

"Hey Catra." 

Adora leaned in and met Catra's lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss, after a couple moments she pulled back a little breathlessly and shot Catra the biggest grin and happily declared, "Happy Anniversary Catra!”

Smiling over her, Catra broke out into a big smile to match Adora’s and replied back,“Happy Anniversary Adora.” and dove back into their kiss. 

A couple minutes later Catra pulled away gasping, “Fuck I forgot I have a suprise. I got a bit distracted.”

“I can be very distracting, I know.” Adora looked up smugly at her. Catra realized prying herself away would be very difficult, but they did have all day and she didn’t want the food she worked on to get cold. 

Using more willpower than Catra is willing to admit, she dragged Adora out of bed and led her to the balcony with her eyes covered. “No peeking!”

“Ha ha, I won’t don’t worry.”

After guiding Adora down into the little table chair. Catra moved her hands away to reveal the set-up she spent the last couple months planning. Adora’s gasped when she looked and saw all her favorite breakfast foods, all set up on a cute silver tray. Catra had been sure to incorporate her produce from her garden into the spread. A fluffy omelette filled with extra plump red tomatoes, parsley, onions, and cheese sat at the center of the tray. Surrounding it was an assortment of potatoes with basil, sliced melons and strawberries, and some bacon and sausage. Catra sat down across from Adora with her own assortment (though hers involved a lot more meat) and poured Adora a glass of orange juice. Adora looked up from the filled tray drooling a bit, but then started smiling wide, “This looks so good Catra. Did you make it all with stuff from your garden?”

“Yeah, I kind of made sure to have everything planted so it’d be ready for our anniversary. The kitchen crew helped me figure out what to make with everything, and I practiced with them to make sure I didn’t burn it.” Catra chuckled thinking back to her first attempts of flipping an omelette and failing miserably. Or the time she accidentally burnt the potatoes and basil because she didn’t put any oil or butter in the pan. 

Catra was snapped out of the memories by Adora reaching out and holding her hand. She brought it up and kissed her knuckles, and Catra blushed. “So you’re happy with it then I take it?”

“Very, I look forward to showing you up next year.” She winked while plopping a strawberry piece into her mouth. Adora loved a competition, knowing her she’d probably start planning as soon as they finished breakfast, Catra thought to herself. 

They enjoyed the rest of their meal talking and enjoying each other's company. Glimmer and Bow stop by to wish them a happy anniversary on their way down for breakfast, and Melog heads out to explore the castle and finally Adora and Catra are left pleasantly alone to lounge around for the day. Eventually continuing where they left off before breakfast, Catra ends up lying comfortably wrapped up in Adora’s arms while Adora dozes off. Catra gives Adora a soft kiss on her forehead and decides to take a nap herself, feeling safe and loved in her girlfriends arms. 

And while all of Etheria will be celebrating the two year anniversary of Horde Prime’s defeat. Catra and Adora will be spending their day with each other, celebrating the two years since they confessed their love to one another. Tonight they’ll go to the party Glimmer and Bow are hosting. They’ll reunite with all of their friends and allies to celebrate the victory they had only a couple years ago. And Catra will give them some baskets of stuff from her garden as gifts, but she’ll be sure to always save the best from her garden for Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it. I've never posted a fic before, this is my first. I used to write them all the time when I was a pre-teen but never had the courage to post them. First time for everything right? Kudos are appreciated, comments too if you like. Hope you have a great day!


End file.
